SpongeBob Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? will become a 1st TV Film on June 11, 2020
SpongeBob Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? will become a Television Film on June 11, 2020. Running Time: 209 Minutes 197 Seconds Featured Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Jack Kahuna Laguna David Hasselhoff - Summary - SpongeBob cries and leaves Bikini Bottom after Squidward and Patrick and Sandy called SpongeBob Idiot Boy and SpongeBob moves to Rio All-Suites Hotel and Casino on 3700 W Flamingo Rd, Las Vegas, NV with David Hasselhoff and Jack Kahuna Laguna and SpongeBob wants to go back to Squidward Sandy and Patrick meanwhile at The Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom Squidward and Patrick and Sandy cry and apologize to each other for calling SpongeBob Idiot Boy and also Squidward and Patrick and Sandy leave Bikini Bottom using a cartoon airplane and go to Las Vegas NV to find SpongeBob at Rio All-Suites Hotel and Casino on 3700 W Flamingo Rd, Las Vegas, NV after they find SpongeBob they apologize to SpongeBob for calling him idiot boy. Trivia: • this is the first television film of SpongeBob SquarePants. • Mr. Krabs does not appear in this film. • The Krusty Krab appears in this film without Mr. Krabs. • This is the first time for Squidward to call out SpongeBob while looking for SpongeBob. • This is the first time for Squidward to cry about SpongeBob leaving. • This is the first time for Squidward to call out SpongeBob with Sandy and Patrick call out SpongeBob while three of them look for him. • This film is like The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and SpongeBob episode Mooncation where cartoon characters appear with one live action person. • This is the second time where cartoon characters meet a live action person named David Hasselhoff the first time was for SpongeBob and Patrick in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. • since Squidward didn't call SpongeBob's name with Sandy and Patrick calling out SpongeBob's name in SpongeBob episode Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? but in this film he calls out SpongeBob's name with Sandy and Patrick calling out SpongeBob's name. • this is the second time where Squidward doesn't hate SpongeBob since SpongeBob episode Fools In April. • This released on February 4, 2003 while SpongeBob episode Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? aired along with this TV Film. • This is the second time where cartoon characters appear in live action world since The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. • This is Jack Kahuna Laguna's first appearance since SpongeBob episode SpongeBob SquarePants vs The Big One. • This is the first time for Squidward to care about SpongeBob leaving. • This movie is filmed in Bikini Bottom and in other states like Mobile Alabama & other states all the way to Las Vegas NV • the bridge Sandy and Squidward and Patrick are walking on is Interstate 10 Mobile Alabama that is near Battleship Pkwy Mobile AL. • the restaurant Squidward Sandy and Patrick eat at is Waffle House on 2000 E Irving Blvd, Irving, TX during dinner at Night. • this is the first time for Squidward Sandy and Patrick to have their walkie talkie calling SpongeBob. • Squidward Sandy and Patrick eat out everyday for breakfast lunch and dinner at all restaurants while looking for SpongeBob. • This is the first time Squidward and Sandy meet David Hasselhoff at Rio All-Suites Hotel and Casino on 3700 W Flamingo Rd, Las Vegas, NV. • SpongeBob eats out at all restaurants everyday with David Hasselhoff and Jack Kahuna Laguna in Las Vegas NV while calling Squidward Sandy and Patrick. • Dr. Pepper and Fanta Orange mixed half and half newest drink is featured in this movie. • This movie shows CGI/Live Action scenes and cartoon scenes.